disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Kitsune
A race of classy demons who speak and dress traditionally, and have nine tails. They can interact with yin and yang, controlling their enemy's luck and energy flow. Most people believe they can also read fortunes. They mask their powers so their true potential is unknown. Type: 'Fey (Demon, Monster) '''Evilty: '''Good Fortune: You gain a +1 luck bonus that stacks with all luck bonuses. This bonus increases by +1 for every natural 20 rolled within an encounter (Maximum of +10). This bonus applies to Armor class, Attack rolls, Skill checks, Ability checks, Saving throws, and damage rolls and lasts until the end of an encounter. ' ' '''Race: ' • '+2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 S'trength • Medium Size (Shape Changer Subtype) • Fly Speed 20 feet with Poor Maneuverability. • Dark Vision out to 60 feet • Kitsune gain a +1 luck bonus to all saving throws. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese. •Bonus Languages: Any This replaces the normal Race. ''Monster weapon proficiency''' Kitsune are proficient with and can only wield magical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Kitsune's natural attack is a swing of it's pipe which ignites it's foes. This is a ranged touch attack with a range of 30 feet. This deals 1d6 damage, This damage is treated as fire damage for the purpose of overcoming regeneration or dealing extra damage against creatures weak to fire, but is not effected by fire resistance or immunity but applies to DR instead. A Fairies’s relevant modifier for determining it's saving throws and spells is Charisma. Magichange As a free action, a Kitsune can change into a Staff. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Kitsune’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Kitsune transforms. For other statistics see the Magichange special ability. Kitsune Staff Quarterstaff (Two handed double weapon) Damage: 1d6 or monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: '''20 X2 '''Damage Type: '''Bludgeoning '''Weight: '''1 lbs. ''Heritage Power (Su)' Kitsune cannot access the Swarm Heritage Power. However the Kitsune gains access to the following Heritage power. Kitsunetsuki: The Kitsune gains +1d6 sneak attack damage as a move action. This uses her Kitsune level as her Rogue level to determine whether or not she can catch her enemy flat footed. This lasts for 1 round per level. · While under the effects of Kitsunetsuki, you can cast spells with the Still spell or Silent spell metamagic feat for free. You need not possess the feat to use this. · While under the effects of Kitsunetsuki, you gain a bonus equal to 1/2 of your Kitsune level on Bluff and stealth checks. · Gain +1d6 sneak attack damage. You can only select this once every 4 levels. · By spending two uses of Kitsunetsuki, you can make a bluff check against your enemy's sense motive. if the enemy fails, they believe you to be an ally for 1 round and will be caught flat footed by any of your attacks. This is a move action. · By spending a use of Kitsunetsuki, you can cast a scorching ray spell. This scorching ray spell has no maximum number of rays. · By spending 2 uses of Kitsunetsuki, you can use the spell Marionette Posession. · While under the effects of Kitsunetsuki, you add your charisma modifier into damage dealt with spells. · While under the effects of Kitsunetsuki, you increase your luck bonus to saving throws by +1 for every 4 levels you possess. In addition, this bonus applies to your armor class while in this form. · By spending another use of Kitsunetsuki while under it's effects, when you cast a spell with a saving throw, if your opponent does not see you, you can add the sneak attack damage to the damage of the spell. · If a creature is under the effects of a spell of yours with a duration, you can spend a use of Kitsunetsuki to instantly catch them flat footed on your next attack as a free action. =Magical Tails (Su)= At 4th level and every 2 levels afterwards, you gain a new spell as a spell like ability. These spells can each be of the highest level you can cast as a Kitsune and each can be used once per day. They must be Enchantment spells, or spells with the Fire Descriptor. This replaces the Succubus's energy resistance. '''White Fox (Su)' At 20th level you have reached a state of supreme luck and enlightenment. Once per day as a standard action, you can enter a form that embodies this luck. You gain a +8 bonus to your charisma score, as well as a +3 luck bonus to armor class that stacks with any other luck bonuses. When making an attack roll or saving throw you can roll twice and take the better result. Any luck bonus (Including the one granted from this) increases by +1. Furthermore, All enemies whom attack you and miss are treated as if they had critically failed and suffer some inconvenience for doing so (As determined by the DM). This lasts for 1 round per level. =Kitsune Spells= 1st-Level Kitsune Spells—arcane mark, Burning Hands, Snapdragon Fireworks, bleed, dancing lights, daze, detect magic, detect poison, guidance, light, mending, message, putrefy food and drink, read magic, resistance, spark, stabilize, touch of fatigue, Silent Image, Crafter's Fortune, Divine Favor, Star, Fire 2nd-Level Kitsune Spells— Aid, Burning Gaze, Flaming Sphere, Scorching Ray, Spontaneous Immolation, Boiling Blood, Pyrotechnics, beguiling gift, cause fear, charm person, command, Command Undead, dancing lantern*, death knell, detect secret doors, hypnotism, identify, ill omen, mage armor, mask dweomer, Detect Thoughts, Suggestion, Unnatural lust, Invisibility, Blessings of Luck and Resolve 3rd-Level Kitsune Spells—Flame Arrow, Flash Fire, daze monster, enthrall, false life, glitterdust, hidden speech, hold person, perceive cues, scare, see invisibility, status, touch of idiocy, zone of truth,'' Charm Monster, Vampiric Touch, Major Image, Beacon of Luck, Prayer, Mega Fire, Mega Star '''4th-Level Kitsune Spells'— Fire Shield, Wall of Fire, Firefall, animate dead, arcane sight, bestow curse, clairaudience/clairvoyance, dispel magic, glyph of warding, locate object, nature's exile, remove blindness/deafness, remove curse, remove disease, screech, seek thoughts, share senses, speak with dead, suggestion, tongues, twilight knife, Plague carrier, Greater Invisibility 5th-Level Kitsune Spells— Fire Snake, arcane eye, black tentacles, charm monster, crushing despair, dimension door, discern lies, divination, fear, geas (lesser), locate creature, minor creation, moonstruck, neutralize poison, phantasmal killer, scrying, secure shelter, sleepwalk, solid fog, Giga Fire, Giga Star 6th-Level Kitsune Spells—'' Contagious Flame, break enchantment, contact other plane, dominate person, feeblemind, hold monster, major creation, prying eyes, telepathic bond, teleport, waves of fatigue, Mislead, Blessings of Luck and Resolve Mass '''7th-Level Kitsune Spells'— Delayed Blast Fireball, Arcane Cannon, Firebrand, Destruction, analyze dweomer, dispel magic (greater), geas/quest, guards and wards, legend lore, suggestion (mass), symbol of fear, symbol of persuasion, transformation, true seeing, unwilling shield, Ethereal Jaunt, Greater Teleport, Omega Star 8th-Level Kitsune Spells— Incendiary Cloud, arcane sight (greater), hold person (mass), plane shift, power word blind, regenerate, scrying (greater), teleport object, vision, waves of exhaustion, Tera Star 9th-Level Kitsune Spells— Meteor Swarm, Fiery Body, antipathy, charm monster (mass), demand, discern location, irresistible dance, mind blank, prying eyes (greater), trap the soul, astral projection, dominate monster, hold monster (mass), soul bind, Miracle, Peta Star = = =Kitsune Techniques= 1st-Level Kitsune Techniques— 2nd-Level Kitsune Techniques— Smoking Haze 3rd-Level Kitsune Techniques— Fox Spirit Dance (Magichange) 4th-Level Kitsune Techniques— Murder Stone Story 5th-Level Kitsune Techniques— 6th-Level Kitsune Techniques— Fiery Pillar 7th-Level Kitsune Techniques— 8th-Level Kitsune Techniques— 9th-Level Kitsune Techniques—Power Unleashed, Imperial Fox Witch (Magichange) 'REINCARNATION' Kitsune Reincarnation